


Never Solitude

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled after a villain injured her.





	Never Solitude

I never created DC AU characters.

Supergirl smiled after a villain injured her. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's smile when he placed a stuffed animal in her arms and remained near her with his hand on her shoulder.

THE END


End file.
